Christmas With the Vongolas
by SkyGem
Summary: When Talbot and Giannini decide to mess with the ten-year-bazooka one Christmas morning, the Vongola mansion suddenly becomes a place out of time, bringing together all ten generations of Vongola, and everyone who decided to visit them that fateful Christmas day. Let the chaos ensue. Secret Santa fic for Summer. ice7.


Summary: When Talbot and Giannini decide to mess with the ten-year-bazooka one Christmas morning, the Vongola mansion suddenly becomes a place out of time, bringing together all ten generations of Vongola, and everyone who decided to visit them that fateful Christmas day. Let the chaos ensue. Secret Santa fic for Summer. ice7.

SkyGem: Well guys, this here is the Secret Santa fic I wrote for Summer. ice7! I hope you enjoy it, hun~ I was so happy to see I would be writing for you, because I still remember that amazing review you left on I Am! Thanks bunches for being such an awesome reader/reviewer, and I hope this fic doesn't disappoint you!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

When Giotto walked into his living room on Christmas day, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

There, curled up together on his couch, was a huge group of people, sleeping peacefully.

In the middle of the pile was a brunet who looked about nineteen-years-old, to his right was a silveret with his head on his shoulder, and to his left was a tall, black-haired boy, with his head in his lap. Using the black-haired boy's back as a pillow was a ten-year-old with curly black hair, and snoring loudly beside the silveret was a white haired boy with a bandage over the bridge of his nose. Sitting on the ground, fast asleep, was a black-haired man who looked to be the oldest of all of them and had a fluffy yellow bird in his hair, and to either side of him were a pineapple haired boy, and a pineapple haired girl, both with their heads in his lap.

Giotto, knowing immediately that they were harmless, wasn't quite sure what to do, and therefore ended up just standing there awkwardly for the next ten minutes.

The awkward moment, though, was broken when the Primo heard the sound of footsteps behind him, and turned to see a man with shoulder-length, tan-coloured hair, an odd red tattoo on his forehead, and was wearing a white cloak over a black suit.

Upon seeing Giotto, the man's eyes widened in shock, before he hastily sketched a respectful bow, saying, "Vongola Primo, it is a pleasure to meet you. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I'm sorry, but who are you? And what do you mean, visit? This is my mansion!"

"I am Vongola Quinto, and although I hate to disagree with you, Primo, I am pretty sure that this is my mansion."

Giotto was about to reply that no, he was pretty sure it was his mansion, when there was a muffled, "Shut up!" from the living room.

Both Vongola bosses looked towards the couch, and saw that the ten-year-old had woken up, and was looking at them with sleepy eyes, a glare that looked more like a pout adorning his face.

"Shut up, you stupid ghosties. This is Vongola Decimo's mansion!"

And before either Primo or Quinto could reply to that, the boy had fallen sleep again.

Sharing a glance, Primo and Quinto decided to take a closer look at the group still sleeping on the couch.

It was then that they both realized the similarities between the people on the couch, and the first generation Vongola.

"I guess it is possible that he could be Decimo…" stated Primo slowly, and Quinto nodded in agreement.

"So…whose mansion is this…?" asked Quinto.

Primo shrugged, and was about to reply, when a voice suddenly interrupted them, asking, "And just what the hell are all you people doing in my mansion?"

The two men spun around and saw a man they both recognized standing there.

"Secondo!" called Quinto at the same time as Primo shouted, "Ricardo!"

The man just glared at them both, asking, "What the hell is going on here?"

Primo, though, who was surprised at Quinto's exclamation, completely ignored his cousin in favour of asking the man beside him, "This guy becomes _Secondo_?"

Quinto was about to reply, when the sound of arguing reached their ears, and yet two more people came onto the scene.

"How stupid do you think I am? There's no way you can make me believe that _you're_ Vongola Quarto!" a female voice was saying, sounding more than a little annoyed. "Quarto died long ago, although I do have to commend you for your amazing impersonation of him!"

The next moment, a woman wearing a red suit walked into the room, her long black hair pulled into a ponytail, and a flowery tattoo on the left side of her face.

"Ha! And you expect me to believe that a little lady like _you_ could become Vongola Ottava? Don't make me laugh, little girl," replied a big, burly man that had followed the woman into the room, a patronizing expression on his face.

Both stopped in shock when they saw the people that were already in the room, and were silent for a few moments before shouting in unison, "What are you people doing in my mansion?"

Then, turning on each other, they pointed accusing fingers at the other, asking, "Your mansion? This is my mansion! And stop copying me!"

The argument looked as if it were just about to get physical, but everyone fell completely silent as an annoyed groan was heard throughout the room, and the brunet on the couch finally woke up and looked over at the people arguing at the entrance to his living room.

The boy just stared at them blankly for a few minutes before it dawned on him just who he was seeing, and he let out an ear-piercing, "HIIIIEEEEE!"

All the others that were curled up around him immediately jumped into action upon hearing their boss scream, and before long, the boy was completely cut off from view as his guardians made a shield around him, their respective weapons in their hands and their flames already lit.

Upon hearing the scream, four others had run into the room, and Tsuna very nearly fainted when he saw the new additions.

The Decimo guardians all slowly lowered their guards upon realizing just who their visitors were, and stepped aside.

"W-what are V-Vongola Primo through Nono doing h-here?"

"Well, considering it _is_ my mansion-" started Terzo, who had only just arrived, but was cut off by Settimo.

"Excuse me? _Your_ mansion? I'm pretty sure this is _my_, mansion, my dear man," said Settimo.

And just like that, the entire situation descended into complete chaos.

Poor Tsuna just sat there, watching and hopelessly confused as mafiosi just continued to pour into the room.

By the time ten minutes had passed, there were seventy people jammed into the spacious living room, which was starting to feel cramped.

Each of the Vongola bosses and their guardians had claimed a part of the living room for themselves and had built forts out of any surrounding furniture they could get their hands on in preparation for the coming war.

While Tsuna was just sitting, watching in horror, his guardians had done the same as the other generations, and Hayato was just about to light one of his dynamite when a loud, commanding voice rang throughout the room, calling, "STOP!"

For a second, it looked as if no one would listen, but then a few shots rang out, and everyone turned to look at the hitman that was entering the room, dragging two men along behind him.

"R-Reborn!" squeaked Tsuna, feeling suddenly relieved, and his tutor nodded to him in acknowledgement.

"_Reborn_?" asked a thirty-year-old Timoteo, and all the other bosses watched in confusion, wondering just who this newcomer was.

Dropping the two men he had been dragging to the floor, Reborn told the bosses, "These two idiots are the ones responsible for your situation."

There was a moment of silence as everyone studied the two men.

"G-Giannini and Talbot-san?" asked the boy, and murmurs of shock ran throughout the crowd.

"_Talbot_?" asked the many generations of Vongola in shock, staring at the old man who had been deposited on the floor, grinning sheepishly at them all.

"H-hello, Vongolas Primo, Secondo, Terzo, Quarto, Quinto, Sesto, Settimo, Ottava, Nono, and Decimo…" he said, waving at each of them respectively.

The bosses all watched him silently for a few moments before slowly lowering their weapons, looking each other with curious expressions.

"These two idiots," started Reborn, getting ready to explain the situation, "Are from Vongola Decimo's time, and they decided that they would choose today of all days to work on the ten-year-bazooka. And now, due to some mistake they made, all your different timelines are connected through the Vongola mansion. The effect should wear off once Christmas is over, but until then, please refrain from leaving the mansion lest you all exit into another timeline."

There were murmurs all around at this.

"What are we supposed to do until midnight, then?" asked Terzo's lightning guardian, and Reborn shrugged.

"All ten generations of the Vongola are here in this mansion. What do you _think_ you should do? Get to know each other! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

The different generations all looked at each other for a few moments in silence and then, quite suddenly, the room became a flurry of activity as the different flames began to congregate together.

On some kind of unspoken command, the clouds and mists made their way to the underground training areas.

Tsuna felt himself pale as he heard Mukuro, who was at the front of the group, laugh his signature laugh and say, "It's time to settle, once and for all, which is the more powerful element."

Kyoya's answering, "Hn," could be heard, even among the agreements of the other bloodthirsty mist and cloud guardians.

The storms could be seen arguing with each other about which of their Dons were the best as they made their way to another room, all of them boasting about their skies' accomplishments.

"Well, obviously _Juudaime_ is the best out of all of them!" Hayato's voice could be heard, and immediately his claim was challenged by the first storm.

"Pfft. Yeah right. Like a kid like him could be a great boss! Of course it has to be Primo! He's the one that made the Famiglia after all!"

As the storms' voices faded, the rains' friendly laughter could be heard as they followed after the group, trying to calm them down.

"Maa, maa, calm down, Hayato! Can't we all just agree that all the bosses are amazing?"

"That's right!" agreed Asari, "We're all from one Famiglia, aren't we?"

"Shut up, stupid sword freak!" shouted both the first and tenth generation storms in unison before going back to their arguing.

The suns had all long since disappeared from the room to find somewhere to challenge each other in a friendly boxing tournament, the noise they'd made easily rivaling that of an elephant stampede.

"I'm EXTREMELY the best boxer here!" Ryohei had claimed as they'd all left, and many voices could be heard negating that claim.

And finally, it was only the skies and the lightnings left in the living room.

The lightning guardians had all curled up on the sofa in a similar way to how the tenth generation had been sleeping earlier, seeming completely exhausted, and completely content to just cuddle up to a complete stranger who they had been ready to fight to the death not even twenty minutes before.

The Vongola bosses, meanwhile, had all collapsed to the floor in the middle of the living room.

"How do they have so much energy?" whined Tsuna, leaning against the person beside him, who just so happened to be Ottava.

"I don't even know," she said, shaking her head. "But, you seem to be pretty young to be a Don, umm…"

"Decimo," supplied Tsuna, his eyes sliding shut. "I wasn't originally supposed to take over. I wasn't even part of the mafia, but then something happened to all the other candidates, and as the great-great-great grandson of Primo, they chose me to take over."

Here, everyone stared at him in shock.

"So a direct descendent of Primo finally takes the throne," said Quinto in mild surprise.

Primo, sitting on Tsuna's other side, smiled softly, and ruffled his descendant's hair.

"From what I've seen, you're doing a pretty good job with the Famiglia, Decimo," he said in a somewhat proud voice, and Tsuna hummed in content.

Somehow, Tsuna had become the baby of the group, and he was quite alright with just sitting there and letting his predecessors baby him.

"Oh yeah, why were you and your guardians sleeping on the couch earlier anyways?" asked Nono, and an amused smile came onto Tsuna's face.

"I made it a tradition two years ago for the eight of us to spend Christmas Eve together. I guess we just fell asleep some time during the movie, and nobody bothered to wake us up."

Giotto, who had taken on the part of the doting grandfather, was about to coo about how adorable that was, when he was suddenly interrupted by a loud noise from the direction of the entrance to the mansion.

"VOOOOOOIII!"

* * *

SkyGem: Lol~ well, that's it! What did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Ehe, I'm a little nervous about this one…I hope it's not too bad…anyways, please do leave a review and let me know what you thought, ne? Ciao!


End file.
